The Ice Prince
by JessieBear22
Summary: RW finds himself ripped two ways. Already confused about his sexual orientation he turns to his best friend, and then he turns to an enemy. What will he do when the two worlds collide? RWHP,RWHP&RWDM,HPRWDM Could be interesting and new. R
1. The Three Way Dream

**A/N: This pairing to me is extremely different… It will start out like this: HP/RW and then it will be RW/DM AND HP/RW and then it may turn into HP/RW/DM. We'll see where this goes… **

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling totally owns the characters. Plot is all mine. **

**The Ice Prince**

**Ronald Weasley's POV**

It was the beginning of our seventh year at Hogwarts. This was meant to be the most exciting of all years. It was the year that you would really finally see who you are. The year that all things would change; when life would begin.

I boarded the train on a rainy day, Hermione and Harry close behind me. We hadn't said much this morning. Harry had been in a very foul mood seeing as this would be the year that he would probably have to face the Dark Lord and all that. It was easy to understand why he suddenly had a very dark outlook on life. We found an empty compartment and sat down, Harry picking the seat closest to the window and furthest away from us. Honestly, he always managed to put a damper on things.

I always felt guilty when I had thoughts like that. I mean, good Lord! The boy was doomed to die! I'm fairly certain if I were in the same position I'd be highly bitter about it myself. Of course that didn't mean I believed Harry would lose but at the same time he seemed to welcome death. He was always talking about how when the Dark Lord would come for him, he'd be ready. The bloke was far from ready in my opinion. Any time he got himself into a situation, he relied on us to get him out of it…

And still managed to make off with all of the credit…

Of course he would modestly say, "Oh. I couldn't have done it without my friends."

Which is the damn truth by the way! And then the girls would go wild.

"Oh! You're so noble Harry Potter! Let me snog you now!"

I rolled my eyes.

Jealous much? Why yes, I suppose I am. I felt my ears turn red as I glared down at my shoes.

I didn't want to be him though. I liked the way I looked and I fancied the fact that I could go outside any time and not have to duck Death Eaters. So what if the whole world knew his name? I didn't need that kind of a reputation.

The compartment door slid open and Draco Malfoy walked in. He was smirking evilly down at me and I glared up at him. Harry sat up a bit straighter.

"No, no. Don't get up," Malfoy drawled. "I just came in to see if Potter really did come back…"

"What are you going on about Malfoy?" Harry asked leaning forward a bit, now interested.

"Well rumor had it that you wouldn't be attending school this year," Malfoy replied. "But unfortunately here you are. Hiding where the Dark Lord can't reach you?"

Yup. That's what it was. I rolled my eyes. I didn't know why Harry had decided to attend school again. We'd been talking all summer about how we weren't going to come back. How we were going to end this ridiculous war once and for all. And when September rolled around, Harry had a change of heart. God knows why…

"Sod off," Harry snapped.

Malfoy lingered in the doorway, resting his elbow on the frame of the compartment door.

"Sod off?" he drawled. "Why so angry Potter? The Dark Lord got your tongue? Has he finally struck fear into that courageous lion's heart of yours? You're more like the cowardly lion in my opinion. Why don't you just die already and get it over with so the rest of us can go on with our lives?"

I saw the confrontation coming. Harry jumped to his feet and lunged at Malfoy who grounded himself firmly, to avoid being toppled over. Hermione's hands flew to her mouth as I darted between the Slytherin Prick and The Boy Marked For Death. Draco Malfoy was laughing at Harry, his gray eyes lighting up in that mocking fashion they had. I was soon pinned between my best friend and my worst enemy, my midsection much too close to Malfoy's. I had my arms out as to not touch the blonde. This was becoming highly uncomfortable quick. I could feel his hot breath on my cheek, his back pinned against the wall

"Harry!" Hermione bellowed, quite startled.

"Do it Potter," Malfoy whispered, his breath coming harsh against my face. He laughed. I could see Harry's wand out of the corner of my eye. It was then that I felt Malfoy's hand trail down my body, and he tugged at my wand, bringing it out of it's pocket inside my robes. He then jabbed it into Harry's ribs. He took mine because he couldn't reach his own, which he had tucked away in the back pocket of his slacks. How I knew this I couldn't say.

"Stay away from me," Harry snarled. "You hear me Ferret?"

"Oh God yes," Malfoy groaned. He chuckled low in his throat. "Say it again."

"What the hell?" I asked quietly. The three of us seemed to be the only ones that existed now. I was stuck in the middle of this heated debate, my arms were becoming tired, so I rested them on either side of Malfoy's waist. He shifted against me.

"I never knew the three of us would be in such a suggestive position," the Slytherin Prince whispered against my neck. "Why don't we all get a little closer?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" I shrieked, my eyes shooting open. Harry and Hermione looked up from their game of wizard's chess.

"Are you okay Ron?" Harry asked, looking quite alarmed. I looked around the small compartment completely disorientated.

"I…wha?" I asked.

"You just had some sort of fit, Ronald," Hermione said. She was chewing on a licorice whip. "Bad dream?"

"Yeah…" I murmured. "Yeah it was…"

I felt a little too hot and that was worrying me. I'd never had a dream like that before… Where Malfoy was…er…the… object of my affections… Or my lusts in this case. I'd never dreamt about another guy before…ever. And Harry was there! My eyes widened my horror growing by the minute. My best friend too? What the hell was wrong with me? I ran my hand over my face.

The compartment door suddenly slid open. I only saw two things before I acted. Blonde hair and a sneer.

"No!" I cried. I then jumped to my feet, grabbed the Slytherin and threw him out of the compartment, rather roughly. He stumbled backwards and fell against the wall looking extremely surprised. I then shut the compartment door and locked it, letting the blinds down over the window.

When I turned and faced my two best friends they were both staring at me, their jaws slack. It was then that they both began to howl with laughter, Hermione clapping her hands, Harry doubled over.

"Oh my God, Ron!" Hermione gasped. I wasn't exactly aware of what had been so funny but seeing them cracking up like that made me smile and turn a bit red.

"What?" I asked shyly sitting down.

"That was bloody brilliant, mate," Harry said. "Oh God that made my day! Did you see his face?"

"Yeah," I murmured thoughtfully. "Yeah I did."

Draco Malfoy didn't attempt to talk to us for the rest of the ride. He'd been alone and to be honest probably a little embarrassed.

**A/N: Okay. I don't know what the hell I'm doing. I don't know if this has ever been done before. I think you know where this is going… Maybe not. It will be extremely interesting… And complicated. Reviews are welcome. Love to all. **


	2. Awkward

**A/N: Thank you for the two reviews I recieved. You guys are special. :P Hope you like the chapter. Third one is in progress right now. **

**The Ice Prince**

**Draco Malfoy's POV:**

I watched Crabbe and Goyle inhale the snacks they'd just bought off the trolley and I found myself quite disgusted. I'd watched this for nearly seven years and it never became more attractive. They say you learn to love your friend's flaws over time. At least that's what I've heard but I don't believe it. They sounded vaguely like pigs as they swallowed it all down and I began to gag as Goyle let out a boom of laughter, chewed food falling down his sweatshirt.

"I'm off to get air," I said quietly, straightening my pants and smoothing my T-shirt. "I'll be back in a bit."

"Going to talk to Scarhead then?" Crabbe asked. My eyes narrowed.

"What did you just say?" I asked. Crabbe nodded.

"It's true mate," he said, holding up his caramel bar. "He came back this year. I saw him board with the mudblood and Weasel. You didn't know?"

"You can't be serious," I snapped. I rolled my eyes. This was the year that Potter was supposed to DIE. We all expected him to just not show up and go seek out the Dark Lord himself. I sighed and left the compartment. I hadn't planned to come back but my mother had insisted upon it. I had only agreed because my father promised to tell me if I was needed. Until then I would receive my education and wait to be called upon.

I walked down the corridor to their compartment where I paused. Weasley had just let out a scream. I raised a pale eyebrow and moved forward with caution. Maybe a big scary spider had found him… I chuckled and reached out for the compartment door. I then slid it open, Potter coming into my view and I felt my signature sneer just fall into place. I had so much to say to him…

"No!"

There was a rush a red hair and I was suddenly shoved out of the compartment and out into the hallway. I felt my mouth open, a startled yell getting strangled in my throat as I was shoved against the corridor wall. I slumped down to my arse and saw the compartment door slam shut and the blinds fall down. I sat for a long while, listening to the laughter of Potter and the mudblood inside.

What had just happened? I blinked and rubbed the back of my head where it had struck the window.

"No?" I asked. I'd never been so confused in my life. Nobody ever told me no… I'd never really been forcefully removed from anywhere either. I stood slowly and stared at the shut compartment door. I then took a step forward and paused, shook my head and decided I would wait until later. I then smoothed out my clothes and walked away slowly and casually. That had been awkward; I'm not going to lie… My cheeks flushed.

I entered my own compartment to find that Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini had joined my two brutish best friends.

"Draco!" Pansy squeaked happily, throwing her thin arms around my neck. "You've gotten so tall!"

I looked down at her and realized that I had indeed gotten taller, or she'd gotten smaller.

"How did it go, Malfoy?" Goyle asked.

"Did you know Potter's come back this year?" I asked Pansy and Blaise, disregarding Goyle's question.

"What?" Pansy shrieked at me. I leaned away from her a bit, my eyebrows coming together.

"Yes," I said extracting myself from her and sitting down next to Blaise.

"I've already seen him," Blaise replied. He didn't seem to really care, in my opinion. "It doesn't surprise me that he's hiding. Why wouldn't he?"

The compartment fell silent.

"Weasley mauled me just now," I muttered staring out the window.

"What?" Crabbe asked. He sounded enraged, getting to his feet like an angry bear about to attack some peaceful campers.

"I went to confront Potter and Weasel-B sort of just grabbed me and threw me back into the hallway…Seeing as that's never happened before I'm quite confused. I don't know what to say about it. At least I didn't when I was standing outside of their compartment… So I came back here. And I don't even know why I'm admitting this to you four. It was just odd is all," I replied looking at the mountains that were passing by.

"I'm going to go set that prick straight," Crabbe snapped, cramming his huge fist into the palm of his hand, his knuckles cracking.

"Oh dear," Pansy said even though she looked extremely excited.

"Sit down Crabbe," I drawled slowly. "It doesn't matter. I'll get back at him for putting his hands on me. There's no need to worry about that…"

You know how you can feel change on the air? When you just know that something big is getting ready to happen and you just know it's coming straight for you? I sort of felt that sensation deep in my stomach. Pansy sat next to me and I laid my head in her lap. She fell to stroking my hair and I allowed it, which I rarely let anyone do. I was worried… And it had nothing to do with the Dark Lord. He didn't scare me much. Just because he was accomplished in good dark magic didn't mean he was scary… Just resourceful. Like Granger. I hated her. A lot.

It was soon that I drifted off in Pansy's lap. Yup, this was the life.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Things were foggy in the night. The train came to a halt and we'd all gotten dressed quickly in our school uniforms. This was our seventh and final year at Hogwarts. I ran my fingers through my hair making sure it was smooth when I collided with somebody. It was just the Ginny Weasley girl. No matter. Her older brother stopped and helped her up, pulling her skirt back down over her knickers. She looked extremely embarrassed and I chuckled inwardly. They'd been Slytherin Green. Did that mean she was still shagging Blaise Zabini?

I looked over at my friend and smiled slyly at him.

"What?" he asked grinning.

"You dog," I said with a smirk. He looked confused and when I jerked my head in the Weaselette's general direction he smirked.

"Oh yeah," he hissed at me, laughing. "All summer long, mate. All summer long."

I shook my head.

"So that's where you were…"

Pansy slapped us both in the back of the head.

"Stop being crude," she snapped at us. She then hurried past me and walked a few paces ahead of us. I rushed her and swept her off of her feet, throwing her over my shoulder. I then brought my hand sharply across her bottom. She squealed.

"Oh! You put me down this instance Draco Malfoy!" she growled into my back. I just knew her cheeks were going to be brilliantly pink. Both sets of them. Ha.

"You love it Pansy and you know it," I told her matter-of-factly.

"I do not love my arse being flashed to everyone in front of us!" she huffed, beating me on my back.

"Nobody's looking back," I said. I reached up and casually pulled her skirt over her bum and then smacked her again.

"Oooh! When I get down from here I'm going to kill you!" she snapped.

"Settle down Miss Priss," I teased.

"I'm getting light-headed. Please Draco," she said. I set her down on her feet and made sure she could stand on her own then the three of us set off again, Crabbe and Goyle trailing behind us. Pansy glared up at me, her hair in her face, and she kicked me in the leg. I hissed, purely out of pain and fell to rubbing my shin.

"I told you," she said.

"That's going to bruise you crazy-"

"Bitch?" she finished for me. I glared at her.

It was then that Potter and his friends walked by laughing at me. I threw a rock at them and it hit Weasley in the back of the head. He turned around looking enraged. I stood up straight and let my wand fall into my hand from up my sleeve.

"Was that you Malfoy?" he snarled.

"Just think of it as payback for earlier shall we?" I asked. I stood my ground afraid he'd come barreling into me again. But he didn't. He merely sneered at me and turned to join Potter and Granger who were also glaring at me. It was then that my group erupted in laughter around me. I draped my arm around Pansy's shoulders and we walked on towards the carriages.


	3. Return of Potter

**A/N: I have time to write again. Enjoy. Sorry it's so short. I have writer's block but I'm trying to get new chapters for all of my stories up in the next few days! Love to all. **

**-Jessie**

**The Ice Prince**

**Harry Potter's POV:**

Dinner went by quite slowly on our first night back to Hogwarts. Ronald didn't seem to be in the best of spirits and that was odd for him… At least in my opinion. I suppose it was probably Malfoy again, as it always was the first night at school. I never understood why Ron always let the Ferret get to him. I mean really. He wasn't worth it…not even close to it. But it never failed. We always found ourselves restraining Ron from the blonde. Today we hadn't gotten a hold of him quick enough. He didn't hit Malfoy though; he kicked him out of the compartment like an angry bouncer at a club. I smirked inwardly. That had been bloody hilarious.

Draco Malfoy and his cronies pushed past us roughly when we first entered the Great Hall and we went through the motions. We shot insults at them; they turned and gnashed their teeth at us and then we all went our separate ways. I guess you could say our feud with the Slytherins had become quite routine, like an old dance that we'd done for years.

"Are you feeling any better Ron?" Hermione asked after we'd finished eating. Ron frowned at her and pushed the remainder of his piecrust around on his plate. He remained silent for a few moments and then shrugged, glaring at the polished wood of the table.

"I've just felt a little off all day," Ron murmured. "Since I woke up on the train."

"Because of the dream you had?" Hermione asked soothingly. She reached over and put her hand on his and he jumped at bit at her touch. That was odd as well. He would usually blush furiously and begin to stutter. This time he merely gave her a small smile before tugging his hand away.

"I don't know. I don't even remember the dream anymore," he muttered. He busied himself with folding his napkin. Hermione looked a bit hurt that he'd just separated his hand from hers, and I couldn't for the life of me figure out why he'd done it. Everyone knew he'd liked her since first year.

"Hey Potter!"

I knew that voice.

"Malfoy," I said without turning to face the blonde. I knew good and well that he hated to be ignored… Or more so he hated it when you didn't give him your full attention. So he straddled the space on the bench next to me and put his hand much too close for comfort. I could feel him drumming his fingers on the table. It was soon that his whole crew was sitting around us, Parkinson with her slender pale arms wrapped around his broad torso.

"I only have one question," he drawled. Parkinson giggled into his shoulder blade.

"And I most likely will tell you it's not your affair," I replied. This time I met his gaze and he smirked at me.

"So why'd you come back then?" he inquired, one of his eyebrows perking up. I smiled politely, although my eyes dripped with sarcasm.

"That's not your affair," I said simply. The glimmer in his eyes dimmed ever so slightly.

"Why don't you get lost Malfoy?" Ron snarled from beside me. I could feel his hot breath on the back of my neck. He was like my attack dog or something.

"Why don't you sit back and let Potter and me have an adult conversation?" Malfoy asked. "Just between us _men_."

"Please Ferret," Hermione broke in mockingly, "as if you could call yourself a man."

The blonde ignored Hermione completely and that in itself was strange to me. She seemed a bit put off by it too. He then stood and straightened his robes.

"It's disappointing Potter," he said finally. He motioned for the rest of his friends to get to their feet. "I thought you had more spine…"

"And it's sad that you have so much free time to come and talk to me about my life choices," I retorted. "Sod off Malfoy."

He glared at me, never blinking for a moment.

"Isn't this a funny position we're all in now?" he asked slowly. For the first time in my life I saw Malfoy's shoulders slump… They just sort of fell limp on either side of his neatly kept head and didn't come back up again. Was this what Malfoy looked like when he was disappointed? God, I really didn't know. I mean I believe I'd seen him disappointed before but this was a different type…

Ron had begun to twitch next to me when Malfoy had uttered that sentence. And he quickly stood and left the room. Hermione looked after him, slightly concerned and stood to follow him. I stood as well. I suppose it was our signal to leave.

I saw his gray eyes narrow after Ron's retreating form and then he snickered to himself and threw his arm around Parkinson loosely, whispering something in her ear. Hermione and I walked a little quicker.

"Ron!" I called. "Ron hold on!"

But my red headed friend wasn't slowing down… For anything. Hermione and I began to run after him until we were standing on either side of him.

"What was all that back there?" Hermione asked, her brow furrowed. She was slightly out of breath, a pink tinge coming onto her cheeks.

"What was what?" Ron muttered without looking at either of us.

"You've gone all skittish on us Ronald," Hermione muttered. "I've never, in all the days I've spent inside of Hogwarts, seen you run away from a confrontation with Malfoy like you did just now. And today on the train… The way you just threw him out of the compartment… Did something happen with you two?"

Ron spun around to face us, with his brow furrowed and his chest heaving.

"Nothing happened. Why would you think that?" he practically bellowed in our faces. "Why on Earth would anything of happened?"

"Well now I definitely think something is going on," Hermione insisted taking a couple steps toward Ron with her hands on her hips. "Come now. Did it happen during summer then?"

"Hermione!" Ron said quite exasperated. "Please. Not right now okay? Nothing happened with Malfoy. I just didn't feel like dealing with his shit today. That's all. I can't stand him and the fact that we're still stuck here with him when initially we weren't even planning to come back to school is extremely lame in my opinion and I still don't understand it!" he yelled looking at me expectantly. I felt a lump form in my throat and my palms became sweaty.

"Why Harry?" he asked me finally. I knew this was going to come up eventually but I wasn't prepared to answer him yet. I wasn't even close.

"Not right now Ron," I murmured. The three of us began to walk again.

"Why not now?" he snapped. I felt his hand grab my arm and he spun me around to face him. My eyes met his and it was then that I realized his hand was still on my arm. I didn't pull away but I gave him an extremely puzzled look.

"I suppose it's for the same reasons why you didn't want to answer Hermione's question," I replied. He seemed to realize we were still touching and he quickly let go of me and began to hurriedly walk down the corridor.

"Yeah I suppose so," he called over his shoulder. "You two coming or not?"

Hermione sighed and followed him, with her arms crossed tightly over her chest.

"Maybe in a little," I said. Hermione turned around with her brow furrowed.

"What do you mean maybe in a little?" she asked. "It's almost curfew Harry. Where are you going to go, huh?"

I shrugged and smiled at her reassuringly.

"I'll probably just take the long way," I said. "No worries Hermione. Smile."

Sometimes I found Hermione's stubbornness extremely trying on certain occasions. She never wanted to give in. Ever. I watched her run down her list of options and then she shook her head and continued down the hallway. I watched them climb the steps and then I turned down another corridor to my left. It was safe to say I didn't care about curfew.


	4. Potter's First Taste of Boy

**A/N: Okay. Here's an update. Please review. I alway's love feedback. :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. Plot is mine. **

**The Ice Prince**

**Draco Malfoy's POV:**

It was getting close to midnight and Blaise and I had snuck out of the school to come sit next to the lake. He'd told me he had to talk to me about something and I wasn't quite sure what it could be about but I went anyway. I needed the fresh air.

We weren't speaking to each other, just sitting there as I skipped rocks across the water. The moon was bright tonight and we could see Hagrid's hut in the distance. You know Hagrid… The Notorious Big Friendly Giant. Ha. I saw him merely as a clumsy oaf that ran around Hogwarts destroying things yet the hairy brute still had a job. I suppose I could've gotten him fired ages ago but hadn't seeing as I really didn't care to put that much energy and time into it.

"So er…you and Pansy?" Blaise began uncertainly.

"What?" I asked. I didn't look at him but began to search for the perfect rocks to skip across the river. I hadn't thought that I might anger the Merpeople below the surface but they'd never come up to yell at me before so I figured I was okay.

"You two are together right?" he inquired carefully. I snorted.

"Where did you hear that?" I questioned furrowing my brow. He shrugged.

"I didn't hear it from anywhere. I just assumed because of how cozy you two have been lately… I just thought-"

"Wrong," I finished for him.

"What?" he asked.

"You thought wrong," I supplied. "Assume makes an ass out of you and me."

He let out a deep breath.

"Look, Draco. I know that this summer was-"

"Blaise," I interrupted. "Come on now. It really isn't a big deal. I don't know why you're still freaking out. I didn't freak out. I didn't kick your ass and we agreed not to talk about it again," I said firmly. I tossed another rock across the rippling water. "Besides. I'm sure we're not the first blokes to er… experiment with each other. Girls do it all the time."

"Yeah, Draco. _Girls_," he said. I looked around slightly nervously. I don't know what it was about the homosexual subject that made me so paranoid but I always figured that it would be just my luck to open up about that and have someone overhear me doing it. "If you haven't noticed we both have dicks."

"So?" I asked. "What are you saying?"

"I just don't know if I can be your friend now," he muttered looking down at the dark water. I opened my mouth to reply and took a deep breath instead. I sat up a little straighter and shook my head jerkily. I think it's because I was trying to make sense of what I'd just been told. I wasn't stupid but I never expected this.

"Wha?" I asked. I was scowling at him. "What the hell are you saying? We've been best friends since first year."

"I know that…" he began. "I know. But what happened with us isn't _normal_. It's not right. It's not supposed to happen. And it did. And now I don't know if I can be comfortable being around you."

I chuckled and shook my head again. As though it was my fault? I wasn't even the one who made the first move. I just complied. And apparently he was also doing the Weaselette when he wasn't hanging around with me.

"I can't believe this," I snapped.

"I'm not gay, Draco!" he argued. "I'm not! I don't know about you but-"

"What if I am?" I growled slightly aggressively. "Huh? Afraid it's infectious? I don't care if you're not gay, Zabini. I don't care if you're not even bisexual. So what? That doesn't change anything on my end. It happened. Neither of us can take it back."

"Yeah. But I don't have to be around you if you are. I just think it would complicate things," he said, his eyes still set on the water. He was refusing to meet my gaze. I rolled my eyes.

"You know what I think?" I asked. He looked up at me timidly, his eyes glinting in the moonlight.

"I don't think it would change anything," he said. "So there's really no point in you telling me."

I let out a short derisive laugh and reached over, bringing my hand down on his leg. He didn't want me to say it so I'd show him instead.

"What are you doing?" he asked. I could tell by the tone in his voice that he was alarmed by my sudden contact with him. I didn't know why he was so concerned about all this. Being afraid of this kind of thing was common but it didn't have to end friendships. I would've never used it against him. I was reconsidering that now seeing as he'd angered me but chances are I wouldn't have a reason to. And quite frankly I didn't care if people knew about me. What were they going to do? Jump me? That was pretty much the worst thing that could happen and not even the most daring Slytherins would challenge me. Not when they knew who my family was and what they could do.

I didn't answer him. I merely kept going.

"Draco stop," he murmured. If he had really wanted me to quit my shenanigans he was making a feeble attempt at putting an end to them. I slowly leaned towards him and brushed my lips against his cheek. I suppose I was just curious to see how far I could get with him. I was trying to decipher just how much of what he was telling me was bullshit and I was determined to get the truth out of him. The real reason why he'd gotten spooked. It was him that made the final move. He brought his face towards me and let his lips meet mine. I was a tad bit surprised by this but I kissed him back all the same. And suddenly I heard a twig break behind us. I broke away from him and looked over my shoulder to find none other than Harry Fucking Potter standing there with his mouth ajar in a, "I can't believe it's not butter!" sort of way. Ha. But yeah. Basically he looked shocked to keep it simple.

Blaise stood up, his worst fear coming to life.

"Evening Potter," I said. I stood up too just because I felt like the odd man out just sitting there like a bump on the log. I quickly drew eyelevel with them all and put my hands in my pockets.

"Er…" Potter began awkwardly. "I… I should be going."

"Wait!" Blaise said. But there was no stopping the Boy Who Just Found Out Blaise's Deepest Darkest Secret. He was hurrying down the lawn. I followed a little ways behind the two, enjoying the light breeze that was blowing. I was looking up at the night sky and listening to the crickets and things. I was highly amused as I saw Scarhead begin to run towards the school and Blaise quickly ran after him. Now what the bloody hell was going to happen now?

And just as I suspected, Blaise picked up speed and pounced on Harry Potter, sending them both sprawling to the ground. The two struggled on the grass for a while and I decided I'd better go catch up with them. I jogged and quickly came to the spot where the two wrestled. I returned my hands to their pockets and stood out of the way until Potter finally yelled something out, but it was muffled.

"Let me go!" Is I think what he said.

"Blaise, let him up," I began. The two slowly stopped struggling but Blaise wasn't listening to me in his panic. He didn't let him go. He had his legs wrapped around the Boy Who Was Hyperventilating in an attempt to hold him hostage.

"What the hell?" Potter yelled. Blaise clapped one of his hands over Pothead's mouth.

"You can't tell anyone what you saw," Blaise muttered desperately. "Understand?"

Potter attempted to say something but Blaise was still covering his mouth so it wasn't audible.

"What?" Blaise demanded. Scarhead repeated himself and it still wasn't clear.

"You might think of uncovering his mouth there genius," I replied. I sat down again and placed my pale hands on my knees.

"Oh," Blaise said. It was clear he was a tad bit embarrassed. He let go of my adversary and Potter took a deep breath.

"I won't say anything about it," he replied quietly.

"But of course he iz lying!" I said in a French accent. Blaise immediately looked worried.

"I'm not," Potter said. "I won't as long as you let me go."

It was clear he was trying to bargain his way out of a tight spot. He was out numbered and in the worst kind of company. I smirked at him.

"And what, may I ask, Potter, is making you decide to keep your trap shut? Because I know it's not out of the goodness of your heart," I drawled. "As a matter of fact, I happen to know that you're probably dying to go tell all your little friends what you've just seen."

"Do you honestly think I care that much about it?" he asked me. "I really don't. I didn't care when I heard you were shagging the whole Spirit Squad and I don't care that you like blokes. _I don't care!_" he bellowed. I laughed. "Just like I'm sure you don't care if I'm even dating someone."

"Aren't you dating the mudblood or something?" I asked. Now that I thought of it I really didn't know if Potter had much of a love life and I found he was right. I didn't care.

"No!" Potter yelled. "Can you let me up?"

"Let him up, Blaise," I replied.

"If I let him up then he'll run and I don't feel comfortable with letting him go so no," Blaise replied. Potter scowled at him.

"I've got to say that after what I just saw you and Malfoy doing, you having your leg wrapped around me is very odd," Potter said. "We can talk about this… Maybe come to an agreement?"

"Let's see if the Lion's as good as his word," I replied. Blaise looked at me uncertainly and slowly halted in his restraint of Potter. The Boy Who Wanted To Make A Bolt For It sat up and crossed his legs. He flipped his hair out of his face and revealed his deep green eyes which I'd never really looked at before tonight, and I found myself staring at Potter with my mouth open. He looked different and I realized it's because he wasn't wearing his glasses. I quickly caught myself though and averted my eyes to Blaise. That was an extremely odd response to Scarhead. I'd never had that happen before. I also never thought I'd be sitting in the grass with him at twelve o'clock in the morning at Hogwarts. We didn't usually run around together.

"Look," Potter began. "I don't know what's going on with you two and I don't care. I really don't. But if you want to make some sort of deal or whatever so that I can prove I'll keep my word-"

"Why are you so anxious to make a deal with a snake Potter?" Blaise asked. I leaned back and smiled.

"He's afraid we're going to lay a beat down on him if he doesn't," I drawled simply. "He knows how us Slytherins do it." I flicked a piece of grass off of my toned chest and cocked my head to the left. "Isn't that right Potter?"

"I-" Potter began but was quickly cut off.

"Yeah well if he does say anything I'm going to find him and make sure he pays for it," Blaise growled savagely. Potter didn't seem to have his wand on him or else I think this encounter would've gone a lot differently. "And I might just bring a few of my friends along as well…"

"Now now, Blaise. I don't think threatening him is the way we want to be going," I muttered. The wheels were turning in my head. "At least not _yet_…You say we can come to an agreement right Potter? To insure you stay quiet…" I let my wand slip into my hand and I twirled it between my fingers.

"Yes," Potter said. We were being oddly civil with each other and it was clear that both parties involved were very confused and surprised by this. Perhaps we'd grown up a little after all. Potter looked worried though. He knew how my mind worked and he could see that the wheels were turning.

"Kiss Blaise," I replied with a shark tooth grin. There was a collective intake of breath from my fellow Slytherin and the Lion.

"What?" Blaise asked in disbelief. "What is that going to do?"

"If he doesn't do it we'll beat him," I drawled calmly, never taking my eyes away from Potter who was staring me down.

"Look I think I've had enough action for the evening," Blaise began. "Why don't we have him kiss you?"

My gray eyes narrowed in an instance.

"What?" Potter practically shrieked. "I think I should have a say in this."

"I'm not kissing him Blaise," I snapped. "Have you forgotten? Potter and I don't exactly get on."

"Well he's got to kiss one of us," Blaise said. "I'm not doing it unless you do it."

"Wait! Why do I have to kiss either of you? There has to be another way," Harry said desperately.

"Look Potter. You want to get out of here without being harmed then pucker up," I barked. "And kiss Blaise."

"He's kissing you!" Blaise snarled at me.

"And you," I said. A new thought had just occurred to me and I knew it was the only way to go. "If it shuts you up I'll go first but I see it as a suicide pact. If you don't follow through, Zabini, I'm going to pummel you."

"Why is this the only option?" Potter asked, trying to talk above us as Blaise and I argued amongst ourselves. I broke off from the bickering to supply Potter with an answer.

"Because Potter, we've got to ensure cover for both of us," I replied. "If you don't kiss both of us then we're not really in this together now are we? All three of us. It's not like we're asking you to put blood on it. So it's either that or you don't go anywhere."

"But why does this ensure your cover?" Potter inquired. "It sounds like you're trying to pull a cheap shot on me."

"Right Pothead. Because you're just that sexy and desirable," I snorted rolling my eyes. "It's basically so that you can't say anything at all. Even if you want to. Because if you do then we can turn around and tell everyone that you've done it too. With both of us. It's insurance."

Harry frowned in defeat. He knew there wasn't anymore reasoning with me. I'd made up my mind and Blaise was following along.

"We won't tell if you don't. That's the bargain," I replied.

"Or I get beat?" Harry asked. He knew both Blaise and I were incredibly able bodied.

"You said it Potter," I replied. "What's your decision?"

"I picked the wrong night to go for a walk," he murmured thoughtfully. "Fine. But let's make this quick. And not right here."

"Are you kidding Pothead? Nobody's around," I began.

"That's what we thought," Blaise snapped at me. I paused and then shrugged.

"Lead the way then," I replied. I motioned in front of me with my wand and the three of us got to our feet and Potter led us around the castle into the shadows. I thought he was going to make a bolt for it so I walked up behind him and secured my hand on his bicep motioning for Blaise to do the same. Like I've said, I didn't really care if people knew I'd kissed a fellow member of the male species and maybe done a bit more behind closed doors, but Blaise did and he was my friend. So I would do my best to keep things quiet. And if that meant I had to blackmail Potter into kissing me then so be it… God this was a weird situation…

"Right here," the Green Eyed Wonder whispered. We stopped abruptly.

"You go first Draco," Blaise muttered.

"Nope you do," I said. "I'm the one that came up with the deal. You start it. I don't believe you'll follow through if I go first. Lumos," I muttered shortly after causing a beam of light to appear at the end of my wand. "Go on then. So I can see you. Then I'll go."

Blaise glared at me for a moment.

"And it has to have tongue," I chirped at the last minute. They both glared at me this time.

"You're pushing it Ferret. You really are," Potter growled.

"You haven't got much of a choice have you?" I asked with a wide grin.

"Why with tongue?" Blaise asked quite confused as to my reasoning.

"The dirtier the deed the better blackmail, thus more of a chance he'll keep up his end of the bargain," I replied. "It's quite simple Blaise. Let's see it."

Blaise nodded, although it was quite reluctant and turned to face Potter. I couldn't help but lean forward a bit in my excitement. This had to be a once in a lifetime experience. A Slytherin was about to kiss Harry Fucking Potter! And it was a male Slytherin. Now don't get me wrong. I didn't get all awe struck by our local celebrity but I knew the rarity of this situation and I wasn't going to miss a second of it. I wasn't quite thinking about the fact that I was going to have to do it right after Blaise, thus gaining his sloppy seconds but I didn't care. I'd shared more than spit with Zabini. Potter wasn't leaning into it. He was waiting. Blaise had gone a tad bit more than fifty percent of the way when he paused and waited for Potter to meet him. Potter began to lean…


	5. Potter's First Taste of Boy II

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. :) They put a smile on my face. Here is the next chapter. I should be updating on this and other stories soon. Much Love! **

**-Jessie**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this story. All belong to J.K. Rowling. **

**The Ice Prince**

**Harry Potter's POV: **

I had just successfully gotten out of the castle and I was on my way down the lawn. I was thinking of going to visit Hagrid seeing as we'd just gotten back to school and I hadn't seen him much during the summer but when I got down to his small cottage I found the windows dark. That was an indication that he was sleeping and I didn't want to wake him so I stood for a moment to evaluate my options. I needed some time to think anyway so I decided I would go sit by the lake instead.

All right. So that was my first mistake. Before I arrived back to Hogwarts I'd made a conscious decision to avoid Slytherins. I had hoped with all of my being that Draco Malfoy hadn't returned to school for our final year. I figured that he wouldn't seeing as this year was a big one for everyone involved in the fight against the Dark Lord whether they were on the light side or the dark. He was on the dark therefore it was my best bet to just stay away from him. It had only been nearly five hours and I'd already been face to face with him one too many times for comfort. I had a feeling he'd be breathing down my neck because he already was. Never did I think it would be in a literal way…

Little did I know I was about to stumble right across him again. I heard voices somewhere up ahead of me and I could tell it was two males. I was trying to navigate away from them but ended up right behind them. In the moonlight I could make out their silhouettes and then I spotted the slicked back blonde hair and realized it was Malfoy. My heart leapt into my throat when I realized what Malfoy was doing and who he was with. I didn't quite know how to take it. He was kissing Blaise Zabini. KISSING! He was snogging a bloke! And I was a witness to this. I reached into my pocket for my wand but I found it wasn't there. It wasn't there! It was upstairs in my robe's pocket. What the hell did that mean?! It meant get the hell out and do it fast; that's what it meant. Before they caught me there.

I had just laid witness to something that if they knew I knew they would kill me. I knew that Draco Malfoy didn't wear gay well and I was his worst enemy. They would think I was going to tell everyone and I'd never seen Malfoy even indicate that he might not be playing for the hetero team. Now that I thought of it he was a little too straight to really be, well, _straight_.

I took a small light step backwards and as though bad luck was on my side, a loud crack was emitted from a dry twig under my shoe. I froze, my eyes wide and quickly took my glasses off. If I was going to get punched then I didn't want glass to get into my eyes and permanently blind me. I saw the two boys break apart and Malfoy looked over his shoulder, his silver eyes glinting dangerously in the moonlight. Zabini was on his feet in an instance and I took another step backwards, my vision slightly blurry.

"Evening Potter," Malfoy drawled. He had his arm rested on his knee and he slowly moved to get up. He stood about the same height as me… Perhaps a little taller. Oh God this was bad. I really didn't know how to fight. At least not with my fists.

"Er… I…" I stuttered. "I should be going." I spun on my heel and quickly took off in the opposite direction, my stomach wiggling in an odd worried kind of way. I swore to Merlin that if I got out of this alive I wouldn't say a word to anyone about what just happened. I didn't want to be involved with Malfoy in any way although by the end of this night I would be in several ways. I just wasn't aware of it yet.

"Wait!" Blaise said. I wasn't going to. Not if I could help it. I broke into a run and began sprinting down the lawn but I knew I wasn't getting away that easy. He was almost level with me when Zabini suddenly jumped and we both hit the ground in a crumpled heap of limbs. As I fought with Zabini to get away I was vaguely aware of Malfoy coming up along side us. He stood there surveying the situation from a safe distance.

"Let me go!" I yelled, although my face was smooshed into the grass so it didn't come out clear. Things were beginning to slow down and Zabini threw his leg over me to get me to stop wiggling.

"Blaise, let him up," Malfoy said. But his boyfriend wasn't listening. I felt his legs tighten around me even more.

"What the hell?" I yelled. I was alarmed by the events taking place. Suddenly I had a hand clamped over my mouth and this started me struggling again.

"You can't tell anyone what you saw," came Zabini's voice in my ear. His breath was coming in short spurts in his efforts to keep me down. "Understand?"

"I won't say anything!" I cried, but I still had a hand over my mouth so it wasn't coming out audible.

"What?" Blaise snapped from behind me. I repeated myself with equal vigor even though I still had Zabini's hand practically stuffed into my mouth. I let out a sigh in my frustration.

"You might think of uncovering his mouth genius," Malfoy said in a mocking tone. I caught sight of him as he sat down next to us, a cold smirk across his lips. He got comfortable which indicated that the Slytherin King planned to be here a while. This made me feel slightly hopeless. I wasn't getting away without consequences. I hadn't even meant to catch them.

"Oh," Zabini muttered. He sounded embarrassed and quickly uncovered my mouth.

"I won't say anything about it," I muttered once I was allowed to speak again. Malfoy gave me a look that said, 'Damn right you won't.' I was going to have to make a deal. And I knew it…

--

…Which is how I found myself on the side of a building with Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini.

"Right here," I murmured coming to a halt. The two stopped immediately.

"You go first Draco," Zabini muttered stepping back from me. I was very relieved that I didn't have my glasses on right about now because then I could just pretend that it was a girl. At least that's what I hoped.

"Nope. You do. I'm the one that came up with the deal. You start it. I don't believe you'll follow through if I go first. Lumos," Draco mumbled. The three of us were bathed in pale light. "Go on then. So I can see you. Then I'll go."

So Malfoy was calling the shots. Somehow that made me really nervous. I felt like a hostage of some sort. Both Zabini and me were. Blaise glared at Malfoy for a moment.

"And it has to have tongue," Draco added right as Blaise was about to come towards me. I felt my blood run cold.

"You're pushing it Ferret. You really are," I snapped. I was about to back out and just take a beating.

"You haven't got much of a choice have you?" Malfoy purred with a grin. Oh I had a choice but I didn't fancy having to explain to everyone why I was so battered. The Slytherins would just keep beating you up until you stopped talking. And they did it in such a way that it didn't leave bruises in obvious places.

"Why with tongue?" Zabini demanded. I had a feeling this was testing his sexuality and he didn't like it.

"The dirtier the deed the better blackmail, thus more of a chance he'll keep up his end of the bargain," Malfoy replied as though it were obvious. "It's quite simple Blaise. Let's see it."

Malfoy was a tad bit over zealous about the whole thing in my opinion. It was like a good play or television show… I had been his worst enemy since first year and that had to say something. Nothing ever seemed to touch Draco Malfoy. I watched as Blaise Zabini stepped towards me and I felt a rush of adrenaline hit me. I couldn't believe I was doing this or that it was with a Slytherin. Honestly I never thought about kissing other blokes but when I thought about it I would have much rathered it be one of my friends. He leaned forward and paused a little ways from my mouth. Malfoy had leaned forward. The moment of truth was about to happen. I was wondering if there was any way out…

I slowly began to lean forward until my face was only centimeters away from Zabini's. My palms were beginning to sweat. Why the hell was I so nervous? I slowly began to pucker my lips and then I closed the gap between Blaise and I, his lips melting into mine. It was going to be impossible for me to pretend he was a girl because I could feel the stubble of his facial hair against my face. He stood up a little straighter and leaned into me as our mouths worked together. And then quite suddenly it all came naturally and I felt our tongues brush. Then he broke away from me and stepped back.

"Now you," he told Malfoy who hadn't said anything throughout the whole thing but was grinning ear to ear from what I could tell. Draco shrugged.

"You call that a kiss?" he teased Zabini. "I bet Potter barely even felt that."

"He's not supposed to feel it," Zabini snapped a little defensively. "It's just insurance. Remember?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Whatever you want to call it," he replied.

"What? You don't think I'm a good kisser?" Zabini snapped. I was beginning to get worried because this looked like I'd be the center of some sort of horrible contest very quickly. Or I was in the middle of a lover's spat. I really didn't know the deal between the two.

"Just shut up Blaise," Draco drawled. "Come here Potter."

"What?" I asked my nose crinkling. "You come here."

"Whatever you'd like," the blonde replied politely. He then walked towards me and backed me up against the wall. I always thought Malfoy would be overbearing to his partners. This only confirmed that belief. He had his arms on either side of my body as he closed in on me. To say he was worrying me was an understatement. "You ready Scarhead?" he whispered. Blaise rolled his eyes.

"That's not really necessary," Zabini mumbled, slightly bad tempered. I agreed with him but didn't say so. Besides I think the reason he wasn't happy was because watching Malfoy conquer another male made him jealous. Why was I letting him conquer me? I suddenly got a tad bit angry and reached up, closing the gap between our torsos.

"You want to play it like that?" I growled. Malfoy looked pleasantly surprised and that made me falter in my advance.

"You bet I do," Malfoy replied. "You want to take me on, Potter? Do it. I'm still waiting for someone to shock me."

And that was the second mistake I made that night. There was no turning back. I'd opened Pandora's box and there was no closing that bitch for anything. I suddenly discovered a whole different part of myself that I'd never expected I would even have. I suppose he'd challenged my ego and now I was proving to him that he was going to be shocked by me. I wouldn't stop until he was.

I brought my face towards his, my hot breath bathing over his lips. I then let the tip of my tongue brush his bottom lip. He chuckled and slowly complied, his lips parting and he slowly let his tongue meet mine. He then brought his mouth to mine, his lips soft, which surprised me. Unlike Zabini, he was cleanly shaven and his skin was smooth against mine. When our mouths finally came together our bodies completely melted into each other's. I found my hands reaching out and I grasped his sides, just above his hips, letting my fingers dig into his muscular flesh.

Blaise rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall. Malfoy let his wand darken and I heard it hit the ground as he brought his hands up to my face and cupped my jaw on both sides. He began to kiss me a little harder and I found my body reacting to him and I quickly broke away, my stomach still tingling from the contact. We were both slightly out of breath in our tight embrace and I felt him smile against my mouth.

"Well," he muttered. "I'm shocked Potter. Good job."

He backed away from me, wiping his mouth off slightly as though he didn't believe we'd just done that. I myself was having a hard time really processing what had just happened, although I was vaguely aware that my legs felt like jelly and my hands were quivering.

"Now if you tell anybody we'll turn around and let them know you kissed both of us," Malfoy drawled, his voice a little higher than normal.

"Yeah. Got it," I said quietly as I watched the blonde bend over and pick up his wand. He then straightened his robes and walked around the edge of the building without another word, Zabini not far behind him. The two Slytherins disappeared into the shadows and I merely made my way to the doors and slipped through them silently.

--

When I was back in my dormitory I slipped off my shirt and sat down running one hand through my messy hair. I thought everybody was sleeping. I slowly ran my fingers over my lips and took off my glasses sighing. That had actually happened… I shook my head and groaned into my hands.

"What's the matter mate?"

I jumped and turned around to find Ron holding his curtain aside slightly. I could only see his eyes and his messy red hair. He yawned and slowly sat up.

"You all right?" he asked me. I turned and lay on my side, facing him.

"Yeah," I mumbled. "I just had an odd night. That's all. Did I wake you?"

"When you came in," Ron whispered. He pulled his curtain open and sat up, grasping the glass of water next to his bed. He took a sip and then rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry. I was trying not to be loud," I replied with an apologetic expression across my face.

"No. It's just that I was wondering when you were going to be back up… Cause I know we had that whole thing in the hall earlier… And I suppose I was just a tad bit worried that you were angry with me or something," he began.

"Oh. No. I wasn't," I said awkwardly. I was surprised.

"Yeah. So I was waiting for you to come in I guess," he muttered. "I just want you to know Harry-"

"It's okay Ron," I broke in. "Really. It's not a big deal."

"Well yes… But I just want you to know that it's okay if you don't want to explain why you decided to come back to school. I shouldn't have put you on the spot right after Malfoy did-" I cringed inwardly at the mention of the Slytherin Prince that I'd just snogged downstairs. "-and you can tell me when you're ready." He offered me an awkward smile and rolled over onto his back. "I just didn't feel right not saying that."

"I think everyone was a little on edge tonight," I said. "Because everyone involved in this fight was wondering the same thing. And I think all of us discovered our worst fear."

"What was yours?" Ron asked.

"That all my favorite Slytherins would be returning this year. It would make me feel better if they weren't in such close vicinity to me but they all showed up. And I know they were hoping that I wasn't going to come back this year. Because outside of these walls I'm easy bait. You know? And I don't exactly have a plan… At least not yet," I muttered sheepishly staring down at my palms.

"It's okay not to have a plan," Ron replied soothingly. "At least you admit it. But it's good that you're being smart instead of running blindly into You-Know-Who."

"Yeah. But as soon as I know what I'm going to do, I'm out of this place," I muttered.

"And I'm right behind you," Ron said. He then stood and came over to me, placing his hand on my shoulder and giving it a squeeze before he entered the lavatory. I sighed and leaned into my pillows. It was going to be a long year.


	6. He Knows That I know

**The Ice Prince**

**Ronald Weasley's POV:**

Despite the odd return to school I'd had the day before I was feeling much better about myself. I had convinced myself that the dream I'd had about Harry and Malfoy was just that. A dream. Besides. I knew I wasn't the only one that had issues with their sexuality once in a while. Neville told me all about his insecurities and er… _thoughts_ about his orientation. I didn't judge him… I was merely happy that I had a normal crush on a girl that just happened to be one of my best friends. Now _that_ happens _all_ the time.

Although I was chipper on this sunny day my best mate was not. He'd woken up in a foul mood with a bad headache. He'd seemed a little bit stressed out when he'd gotten back to the common room last night but I didn't think it would carry into this morning. Most times Harry could sleep it off and he'd be more optimistic the next day and everybody would be happy. At least that's the way it happened the majority of the time. But something was really eating at him.

I stripped down and got into a new pair of boxers while Harry was in the shower. And I was zipping up my slacks when he entered the dorm wearing nothing but a towel. I was immediately distracted from what I was doing and I had no idea why. And then Harry dropped the towel and simultaneously caused my jaw to slacken as well.

"Damn mate…" I began. It sounded too appreciative of his goods in my opinion but it was too late to take it back.

"You act like you've never seen my ass before," Harry said with a snicker. And then he froze momentarily before hurriedly pulling his underwear on. He turned around and his face was bright red. I couldn't help but notice the little beads of water that were dripping down his toned chest. They were coming from his messy black hair.

"Yeah… I have. I just… I was surprised," I mumbled. I pulled my shirt on and quickly began looking for my robes. Now there was something wrong with _both_ of us. The gay thoughts were coming back on my end and Harry seemed to realize it. How could I have been so obvious?

"So…er…you ready to go to breakfast now?" I asked before it could get any further.

"Um… You know what Ron? It's fine. You go ahead and go on without me. I'll see you later," Harry began.

My insides went cold when he spoke these words. He had realized and he didn't want to be around me any longer. God. What had I done? I mean… It was just a dream. I would've never tried to make a move on him or anything. Surely he realized I respected him and wouldn't ever cross any lines. I bit my lip.

"Harry I didn't mean it!" I blurted out, my mind still racing. I was desperately searching for a way to erase my slip up. Little did I know his reaction and mood this morning had nothing to do with me. "Really! I mean Merlin… Well. It happens to all of us once in a while… At least that's what Neville said. And I didn't believe him until a few-"

"What?" Harry asked. His green eyes were wide and his face was pale. As though I'd figured out something he didn't want me to know about him.

"Well… I mean… It's normal for young people to-"

"Young people to? What do you mean it happens to all of us Ronald?" he inquired. It was the way he said my name that truly frightened me. He never called me Ronald. "Do you know something?"

"Wait what?" I was confused now. "Do I know something about what?"

"About what happened…" he said it very cautiously.

"About what happened?" I repeated stupidly. "What do you mean what happened? Harry, I was talking about me…"

And then we were both silent as we stared at each other, standing four feet apart, his emerald green eyes burning into mine. It was a stand off. Both of us knew something wasn't quite right. Harry knew he knew something about me that I wasn't saying and I knew something was going on with Harry as well.

"What were _you_ talking about then?" he asked as though I'd simply forget what he'd just said. I sat down and took a deep breath.

"Harry… If something happened last night you can tell me," I replied quietly. I wasn't ready to admit to my best friend what I was thinking just a moment ago. Especially since he was still clad only in his boxers.

"Forget about it Ronald… It's all right. I just… Well. I mean. I don't know. I might tell you about it some other time. I don't really feel like talking right now. What were you going to say?" Harry was staring down at the floor and he wouldn't meet my gaze. Yup. Something definitely happened last night. But I wasn't going to pressure him into telling me. I wasn't exactly ready to tell him about my new confusion. And I could honestly say there may never be a right time for me to admit it. I was still hoping it would just go away.

"Well. It's nothing Harry. I'm just having some inner issues right now. I'm not too sure about some stuff. And I'll tell you all about it when I have it sorted out but I'm not exactly ready to say anything either…" I said looking out the window. "Maybe we'll both be ready to talk about it at the same time and then we can just sit down and get it off our chests and we'll feel a lot better…"

I was talking out of my ass now but part of me was hoping something to that effect would happen.

"That sounds kind of serious Ron," Harry said. "I'm here for you mate," he added. He then walked over to me and clamped his hand onto my shoulder.

"I know that," I muttered staring up at him. His hand was warm against my skin. I reached up and patted his hand with mine before letting it rest on his for at least five seconds. For some reason it felt oddly comfortable. Perhaps because we were best friends. But Harry didn't back away and I didn't let go immediately. And when I did we continued to stare at each other until Harry blinked and shook his head. It was clear something was going through his mind. But I had no idea what it was.

Even after our slight heart to heart Harry refused to go to breakfast with me. Even though he assured me it was nothing I'd done wrong a part of me was still afraid that perhaps it was me… Breakfast was lonely that day without him.

Little did I know, all of these weird little signs were the beginning of something huge. And these weird little signs were everywhere.

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long for me to get something up. And sorry it's so short. But there's going to be some other updates probably in a few hours or so. Review and give me your feedback. **


	7. Pairing up with Weasley

**The Ice Prince**

**Draco Malfoy's POV:**

I was feeling great in the morning when I woke. Little did I know my day was about to be ruined. Of course MY day getting ruined would cause a chain of events to happen, because when I was in a bad mood I took no hostages. I woke up and smirked over at my best mate's bed only to find it empty. It took me a moment to remember the night's events and when I did I felt my stomach begin to tingle.

Blaise had said he didn't want to be friends with me any longer… And then Potter was there and we'd all kissed. There had to be some negative drawbacks from that but I wasn't sure what they'd be yet. I got up slowly and ran my hands through my hair. My summer had been great, but bittersweet. Blaise and I had spent nearly every day together and when we did we locked ourselves in my room and went crazy on each other in all the worst ways that two male teenagers could.

I can't tell you how it started. I vaguely remembered our first time together. We were both very drunk and very alone. Crabbe and Goyle had just gone home and Blaise had finally gotten a hold of his mother to ask if he could just stay over. He didn't want her to find out he'd been drinking.

We had been wrestling and before we both knew it we were kissing on my bedroom floor in front of the fireplace. I still remember the way his body felt against mine. It was still slightly awkward but we figured it out. And then we were helpless to stop ourselves…

If I would've known I'd lose my best friend over all of that I never would've done it. That's the thing about our actions. We never know what's going to cause what we care about most to leave us. Or we do and we don't care enough at the time it's happening. So we end up with nothing and have only ourselves to blame.

I made my way to the bathroom and bumped right into Blaise as he was opening the door. I found myself standing against the sink, watching him carefully. He wouldn't look me in my eyes and that to me was a very bad indication.

"Hey," I greeted him quietly.

"I… Excuse me Draco," he replied before he tried to squeeze past me. Slithering like a snake in the grass wasn't acceptable. In my opinion it was a pussy move and it wouldn't fly by with me. I reached out, pushed him against the wall and promptly shut the door. He sighed and sat down on the toilet as I used a charm to lock us in. Nobody could get in or out.

"That's all you've got to say?" I asked.

"Please Draco. I just want to go down to breakfast," he muttered.

"No. That's not okay. I just want to get a couple things straight. Alright? You owe me that much," I drawled. He stayed quiet as I worked up the nerves to ask him the questions that I really did not want to know the answers to. It was unavoidable though. And I needed closure. I needed that much.

"Are we really done?" I asked. My voice was very low and I couldn't find the strength to ask the question any louder. It sounded like I was asking him if we were breaking up. It wasn't like that… Not exactly.

"I really don't think we can be friends anymore Draco. I'm sorry," he whispered.

"So just like that? Six, almost seven years down the drain? Nobody even knows Blaise! And it can stay that way…" I swallowed hard. I didn't know why I was fighting so hard for this. I was Draco Malfoy. I didn't give a fuck about anything. So why was this such a big deal?

"I'm not gay-" he began.

"Yeah. I'm aware of that. You've said it. You know what? Fine. That's just fine Blaise. You want to just back out on me that's cool. I have plenty of REAL friends." Yup. It was an outburst. And I wasn't proud of it but what was I supposed to do? I simply unlocked the door and left Blaise in the bathroom. I got ready for the day and went down to breakfast, holding my head up high.

As I walked I turned over everything in my mind. What if I was gay? Or bisexual? Why wasn't I sure? I knew I was supposed to be straight. I knew that since before I hit puberty. My parents were always talking about all the nice daughters that other Death Eater families had. They spoke of how I had many options to pick one but the only girl I'd ever gotten along with even slightly was Pansy. And I never intended on dating her. We were just friends.

I sat at the table and was enveloped by all my 'real' friends. And it really didn't feel good in the least bit. That day Blaise didn't make an appearance at breakfast or at all for that matter. And I noticed that Potter wasn't there either.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat in the library during potions with the rest of my class, which included the Gryffindors. It was our first assignment of the year. We were doing a research project. This was technically the first and only day we were allowed to work on it in class. The rest would be done on our own time and it was to be submitted to Professor Snape in two weeks at the beginning of the class.

"Now partner up. And remember. The partner you choose today will be the one that you complete this assignment with. You cannot change the person you've paired up with so choose wisely. You want to work with someone who will do their half of the assignment," Snape said.

I watched as the choices slowly dwindled away to nothing. I didn't trust any of my own housemates to do their end seeing as I was probably the smartest in my year. So I'd probably end up redoing their half of the paper or just doing the entire thing myself. The only one I would've trusted to work with me was Blaise and seeing as we were no longer friends anymore I knew that wasn't an option. I decided I was going to request to do it alone. I didn't work well with others and everybody knew that. I had no idea I was about to doom myself.

I approached Professor Snape and cleared my throat.

"Yes? What is it Mr. Malfoy?" he asked.

"I was just going to ask you if I could possibly do this assignment on my own?" I asked politely. He didn't look up from the papers he was studying but merely shook his head and I felt my stomach drop.

"Make sure there are no other students stuck without a partner first. And if you find that is the case then you may do it alone," he muttered as he grabbed another scroll. I could've argued but I figured Snape wouldn't appreciate that so I just complied.

"Is there anyone without a partner?" Snape asked. For a moment nobody raised their hand and then quite suddenly I saw a freckled arm reach towards the ceiling and I found myself staring at Ronald Weasley.

"Son of a bitch," I whispered.

"Good then. You can work with Mr. Malfoy," Snape said. "Go on then Draco. Get some work done."

Weasley stood up, his face slightly pale.

"Why didn't you say anything Ronald? I would've worked with you!" Granger hissed.

"I was waiting for Harry," Weasley replied. "I was hoping he'd show up."

Salvation wasn't going to show up for either of us on this dreadful afternoon.

"Howdy partner," I said glumly. Ronald Weasley sat next to me and we both sighed.

"I wish you would've pretended you didn't hear him," I snapped.

"And I wish you would've just partnered up with one of your buddies but that didn't happen so here we are," Weasley replied hotly. "Let's get this over with Malfoy."


End file.
